forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Walker
Damon Walker (born April 18th, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently working for WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), under the ring name Damon Walker, on the NXT brand where he holds one half of the NXT tag team championships and the NXT Championship . Professional Wrestling Career WWE for Extreme (2009-Present) NXT (2009) Damon Walker made his debut on December 2009, appearing for the first time on NXT. He would face Arthur Yates and Matt Rodgers in a triple threat match in his in-ring debut, where he would lose. Damon would get his first win the following week, defeating Jerry Static in the first round of the NXT Royal Rumble tournament, where the winner of the tournament will get a spot in the Royal Rumble match. He would begin a feud with Arthur Yates, attacking him after one of his matches. They would meet at the finals of the tournament, with Damon ending up being the winner. Damon would gain the fame of being The "Renegade", giving himself a gimmick where he can pretty much do what he feels. Damon heard the rumors of NXT introducing a tag team division and he instantly called up one of his best friends, Ryan Jackson, current NXT superstar. They formed the team called "The New Rebellion", they teamed up for the first time to defeat Lunesta and Ambien. The following week, he faced Johnny Rebel, making him tap out to his finishing manuever, Revolt. He teamed up once again with his partner to defeat High Flying Havoc in the first round of the tag team tournament that would determine the first ever NXT tag team champions. The finals of the tournament would be in a triple threat tag team match, pitting "The New Rebellion" against two other teams, Grand Art (Arthur Yates and Jaye Canyon), and Jimmy Jacobs and Davey Richards. Walker and Jackson were victorious, becoming the first evert NXT tag team champions in history. The Royal Rumble PPV would arrive, Damon would participate in the Royal Rumble match, entering at number 24. He eliminated former WWE Champion, Duke Allen in the match but was eliminated shortly after. He defeated Sebastian Amos on the next NXT in a quick contest, unvealing his new finisher, "Censured". The New Rebellion would face Highflying Havoc once again, with the champions overcoming the young team again. Damon, with golden intentions in his mind, challenged NXT champion Jimmy Jacobs for a championship match. Jimmy accepted, but with his girlfriend and manager as the Special Guest Referee, Scarlett Bordeaux. Damon would overcome the odds and come NXT Champion as Scarlett betrayed Jimmy. Damon would go on to defend the NXT Championship against Nick Nitro, but due to the Nexus, the match ended in a no contest. Damon defended the tag team championships with his partner Ryan Jackson, fending off Alec and Dante Fusion. The following week, the NXT Champion defeated Dallas Martinez in the rookie's debut. Damon then took on Xavier Butler, but the match was stopped due to both men bumping heads during the match. He would continued his winning ways by defeating Johnny Wright. Walker made his main roster in-ring debut against Amazing Red on Smackdown, he was victorious, making Red tap out to his finishing submission manuever, Revolt. Damon would defend the NXT championship against Stalker Santerre, only to lose and end his reign as champion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Revolt (Anaconda Vise - 2009-present) '' **''Censored (Super Kick)'' **''Walker's Discipline (Suplex Stunner - 2010)'' *'Signature moves' **Diving Leg Drop **Running High Knee **Uranage **Suicide Dive **Roundhouse Kick **Flying Elbow Drop **Springboard Clothesline **Flying Forearm **Dragon Sleeper **Double Axe Handle **Snap Suplex **Scoop Slam *'Teamed With' *Ryan Jackson *'Nicknames' **"The Renegade" *'Entrance themes' **"Before I Forget" - Slipknot (2009-June 2010) **"Wanted Man" - Rev Theory (June 2010 - Present) Championships and accomplishments WWE For Extreme *NXT Championship (1 Time) *NXT Tag Team Championship w/ Ryan Jackson (1 Time) Category:1978 births Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:The New Rebellion Category:Tag team champions Category:WWE NXT